Rosita
Rosita is a fey-human witch. She is an NPC, played by Nicholas Bradford in Season II of the Legends of Frustengrad. __TOC__ Description Appearance Rosita is a small, scraggly girl with long ash brown hair almost past her hips. She mostly keeps her hair long and free but also unkempt. Her green eyes, once wide and pure, now reflect the horrors she has experienced while in the Fel. She wears a long high-waisted skirt with a white blouse tucked inside. The Bajocian Infantry coat she picked up in the Fel fits her too wide and too long and has an "99" insignia on it. Over her coat she wears a red hood with a long cape tied over her shoulders. Her ankle length boots fit her slightly big as she was handed them by a kind innkeeper, therefore she has to wear thick, white socks. Rosita's olive colored skin has freckles dotted on her cheeks and shoulders. Her face rests on a look of indifference or a slight scowl. Personality Her eyes strike fear into the people that look into them. While it frightens people it also pulls them in. Commoners will extend a hand to help her and if they are not against her they will fight alongside her. If she is out by herself she will pull up her hood to avoid the attention of others Biography Background Relationships * Olive, an Arctic fox, is her familiar animal. She is usually by her side but hides inside Rosita’s hood or rests around her neck. Character Information 'Notable Items' Abilities 'Feats' Observant Quick to notice details of your environment, you gain the following benefits: If you can see a creature's mouth while it is speaking a language you understand, you can interpret what it's saying by reading it's lips. You have +5 bonus to your passive Perception and Investigation scores. Heart of Darkness Those who look into your eyes can see that you have faced unimaginable horror and that you are no stranger to darkness. Though they might fear you, commoners will extend you every courtesy and do their utmost to help you. Unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them, they will even take up arms to fight alongside you, should you find yourself facing an enemy alone. 'Human Abilities' 'Witch Abilities' Quickening At 1st level, you gain the ability to enter a trance known as the witch’s quickening, letting you see beyond the borders of the material world. Entering the trance is an action and allows you to see into the Ethereal Plane up to 60 feet. You also gain insight into the emotional energy surrounding you, letting you know if and what spirits are bound within 60 feet, as well as granting you advantage to Wisdom (Insight) checks. Finally, any spells you cast which deal necrotic damage may deal psychic damage instead if you choose while in your quickening. The quickening requires concentration up to a minute as if it were a spell. You may use this ability 3 times. You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Witch Covenant At 2nd level you commit yourself to a spiritual philosophy known as a witch's covenant: the Covenant of Blood, the Covenant of Charm, the Covenant of Ruin, the Covenant of Shadows, or the Covenant of Unity, detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Additionally, you gain the ability to cast find familiar once per long rest without using a spell slot. Spirit Link You can link yourself to the souls of others, gaining knowledge of them. Beginning at 2nd level, while in your quickening you can use your action to know whether a creature you can see has greater or fewer hit points that yourself and all conditions it currently suffers from. Spirit Ward At 3rd level, you learn a rite that offers protection against spirits who wish you or your allies harm. As an action, you can create a spirit ward with a radius of 30 feet, centered on your location. The ward lasts 1 minute and is stationary for the duration. While inside the ward, friendly creatures (yourself included) cannot be charmed, frightened, or possessed by undead and have resistance to all damage from incorporeal undead sources. Additionally, if a friendly creature is reduced to 0 hit points within the ward but is not killed outright, the creature becomes stable. You can use this feature three times. You regain expended uses when you finish a long rest. When you reach 9th level, you regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Forceful Presence When you reach 6th level, you can retain control over a spirit after it produces its release effect so that it remains bound and ready to be released again. You may use this ability a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier, minimum 1. After these uses are expended, you must complete a long rest to recover them. Spiritual Spellcasting At 7th level you may call upon the spirits you have bound to help you cast your spells. You may dismiss a spirit as a bonus action to recover a spell slot of a level equal to that of the spirit's. The release effect of the spirit you dismissed is not activated. 'Witch Spells' 'Cantrips' * Toll the Dead * Resistance * Light * Ray of Frost 'First Level' * Chaos Bolt * Cure Wounds * Find Familiar * Charm Person 'Second Level' * Alter Self * Blur * Calm Emotions 'Third Level' * Bestow Curse * Conjure Animals * Tiny Servant * Spirit Guardians * Feign Death * Tongues 'Fourth Level' * Guardian of Nature * Freedom of Movement * Death Ward 'Trivia' 'Quotes' Category:Season II